Howls of A Scared Wolf
by XxwerefangmoonxX
Summary: While Ven is training alone one night he is attacked by a werewolf.Feeling alone,scared, and thinks he might hurt his friends he cuts himself off from everyone and stays away from everyone. Can aqua show him he's not dangerous and get him to trust her?


_**A/N: Hey guys what's up! I finally got off my lazy ass and finished chapter one of a new story! I've been stuck for a while since summer was apparently not a good season to make or update stories. *grumble* -Not good with first chapters  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Howls of a Scared wolf<strong>_

It was late at night and the full moon shone brightly in the sky. If one might look at it they would of had there breath taken away. Everyone in the land of departure was sleeping in their beds sound asleep...well..almost everyone. Ventus was out in the training fields on this moon lit night trying to perfect some of his moves. He was working on twilight hours on a practice dummy but it wasn't going so well. He kept missing and nearly getting slashed with the keyblades teeth. Ven threw it once more and finally got it right. When he caught the keyblade he jumped into the air and yelled a victory. "Yes, I finally got that move right! Now let's try something else". Ven thought about the possible moves and settled for wind raid. He was getting it for a while until he slipped up. When ven through the keyblade it hit the dummy at such force that it broke in victory was short lived considering that the keyblade was coming back fast. He couldn't even catch it in time because it was going so fast! It cut his hand open deep. Ven screamed loudly and fell to his knees clutching his hand while the keyblade hit into a tree 20 meters away and was about 3 inches in the wood. He held it firm to make the blood stop running as fast. When he was able to control the pain he got up and started to walk away. Little did he know someone or something was watching him.

It looked like a wolf but standing on two legs and the body of a man. The wolf creature had something dripping from it's mouth that looked red and white. (A/N: I'll tell you now. It's rabies). Ears perked up and listening to ventus' every move. The wolf creature pounced. Ven heard something behind him and turned around. The next thing he knew he was on the ground a few meters from where he was standing. When ven looked at what tackled him he freaked! Some giant monster was coming straight at him! Ventus tried to call his keyblade back,but wasn't fast enough. The creature was on top of him in a second. He did find one thing though. The creatures eyes were a white milky color. Kinda if it was..blind . Ven didn't get a chance to think long about it because of the sudden explosion of pain and realized what this thing was doing to him. It started to tear open his arm,chest,shoulders,stomach,and neck! Ven screamed out in pain and tried to get out of it's grip but it was to strong for him! So he kept screaming to try and get Terra,Aqua,or Eraqus' attention. The wolf thing got sick of his preys screaming and searched for his face. When it did feel his preys face he proceeded to slash ven's face open leaving four nasty looking claw marks. This made him scream even more. The wolf creature was sick of of his prey's screaming and decided to finish Ventus off. It sunk it's teeth inside of ven's shoulder and tried to pull a chunk out. Ven started to scream for help so he called out the first name that came to his mind. "Aqua, please help me!" He screamed in pain. Ven saw and felt that the wolfish creature was sinking it's teeth and claws into him more and he was giving up. No one could hear him! He was going to die and he could do nothing but accept that. Ven gave on last scream and fell silent.

The creature let go and then was about sink it's fangs inside ven again when there was a sudden yell. "Get away from him!" There blast of fire that hit it's face! It reeled back and got off of ven who was unconscious. The creature looked up and snarled at the person that attacked him. It was a blunette woman who looked about ready to kill him! He wasn't letting that happen! He jumped and started to try and attack but couldn't get her. She stricked the wolfish creature multiple times before it turned tail and ran away. When it was gone she immediately went over to her hurt friend. "Ven? Ven! Can you hear me! Please wake up!" When she touched ventus slightly he immediately woke up and yelled out in looked up weakly and saw his blue haired friend. "Aqua?" He asked in a scared voice. "Ssshhhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay" she soothed. Ventus tried moving but it caused him to much pain and stress on his muscles and himself. He let out a cried pain and tumbled over. Aqua caught him and lifted him up bridal style. She did not care about the blood staining her clothes. Her friend was dying and he needed help fast! Aqua started to run to the castle which was a mile away. While she was running ven tried to stay awake but was having a tough time doing so. It was now just a long stretch to the castle "Ven you have to stay awake! Please!" Aqua exclaimed. Ven looked up at her weakly. "I...I'll...try..but...it..hurts" He said weakly. She tried casting curga on him but it didn't work at all! "What's going on my magic wont work!" She thought.

After about a minute more of running aqua burst through the castle doors holding a battered and bloodied Ven in her arms. "Terra,Mater Eraqus! I need help! " She hollered out. One minute later Terra came down in a undershirt and long pants while Eraqus was in a robe that looked alot like his regular clothes. When they saw the condition ven was in they immediately rushed over to him. "What happened!" Eraqus said in a strict/worried voice. "Some kind of creature attacked him in the forest. I think he was training" Aqua quickly took Ventus in his arms and started to run off in a specific direction. Terra and aqua the master and pupils got to the destination Eraqus turned to them. "I have to do this alone. No arguments" He said. Terra and aqua were about to protest but Eraqus had already gone into the room. 

**Few hours later.**

Terra was sitting down by the door while Aqua was pacing. Terra looked up at aqua and decided to ask a question. "Hey, Aqua? How did you know ven was in danger?" She stopped pacing and looked at Terra. "Well..." she started. 

**FLASHBACK**

_Aqua was lying in bed awake not being able to sleep. Something was bothering her, it was a gut feeling she had. 'Something terrible is about to happen and I can't help but think it's going to involve ven...I'm going to go check on him' she thought. She changed out of her night clothes and started to go to ven's room and found it slightly ajar. Aqua walked in some and found him not there at all. The sickening feeling got worse. Aqua walked out of the room and down the hallway. That's when she heard a scream of bloody murder. Aqua immediately dashed outside twords the scream. 'That was ven's scream! Please be okay!' she thought. A few minutes later she heard ven yell 'Aqua, please help me!'. This made her run even faster and with the rage of mother grizzly protecting it's cub attacked the werewolf and eventually it ran off. 'Oh god..ven please be okay' she thought, running over to him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Aqua explained to Terra how her magic didn't work on ven and all that happened with the creature. Terra rubbed the back of his neck and said,"Well, considering how protective you are of ven, the damage on him, and you said it looked sick; I don't think we'll be seeing that creature anytime soon and plus you said it looked sick so it's probably dead ". Aqua didn't seem to calm sighed and said,"Look, aqua, ven's a strong kid he'll be fine in a matter weeks. The best we can do for him is help when he needs it, okay?". Aqua calmed down, turned Terra, and thanked him. 

**2 MORE HOURS LATER**

The duo were asleep, on the floor, leaning on the wall with aqua's head on Terra's shoulder.** (A/N: there you go terraXaqua fans! :D).** When the door started to open the pair woke up, got to there feet, and went over to eraqus. Before they could ask the obvious question the old master said," Ventus will be fine. He just needs rest and time to of you take him into his room to rest". The duo went into the room and both were sad at the sight. Ven was shirtless, had bandages all around his injury's, pale, sweating slightly, the claw arks on his face were gone, and breathing in a way that seemed like it hurt. Terra picked the boy up as if he would break at any second and left the room with aqua to ven's. When they got there he layed the small boy on the bed and walked out with aqua. Terra tried to be optimistic again, "Hey, he'll be back to normal in no time!" he exclaimed. Aqua smiled and nodded, "I guess your right. He'll be back to his normal self in no time". They both went back to there rooms and went to there rooms. Little did they know there friends life would change forever from that day on. 

**Later that night**

Ven was twisting and turning in his bed as fiery hot pain went through his body. After much of this his upper body raised into the air as if trying to get out of chains. He opened his mouth to show already sharpening teeth and gave a pained howl of a wolf.


End file.
